Ball in the family parody
by Sasusakulover91
Summary: Ball in the family parody


**BALL IN THE FAMILY PARODY ( EXTREME UCHIHA OOC,NO ITACHI**

 **Sasuke(sas)=Lonzo(zo)**

 **Sanosuke(Sano)=Liangelo(gelo)**

 **Sasuno(Suno)=Lamelo(melo)**

 **Fagaku=Lavar**

 **Mikoto=Tina**

 **Sakura=Denise (lonzo gf)**

"Wait so let me get this straight you want to make a reality show of me and my family on my journey to the FBA?" Sasuke said sitting in front of a black screen facing a camera

"Yup we took a vote on who's family to make a reality show about and yours came number 1" said the producer next to the camera man

"Ok well where do we start?"

"I'll ask a couple questions and you just answer"

"Hn whatever let's get this over with"

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Were rolling!_

 **"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, Eldest son of Fagaku and Mikoto Uchiha, I'm 19 years old, and this is my journey to the FBA"**

 **Fagaku's shot**

 _"What is your plan for all your sons to get to the FBA?"_

 **"Simple! First we start off with Sasuke I like to call him phase 1, hes the oldest and best player out of his brothers.He's a handsome, skilled player who's about to be drafted this summer!"**

 _"To which team?"_

 **"Konoha** **of course! Not only is it close to home but it's been his dream ever since he was young"**

 _"What about your younger sons Sanosuke and Sasuno?"_

 **Sanosuke is phase 2, the big man small forward, 18 years old,he's going off to college next year, the same school that Sasuke went to, after his first year it's off to the FBA joining Sasuke in Konagakaru**

" _How would you describe Sasuno?"_

 **Sasuno is my youngest son, sort of a wild boy, 15 years old, now that Sano's going to college, Suno's going to be leading his high school team the Kono Hills Killers, he's going to be a junior, he's one step closer to being on the same path as his brothers!"**

 **Sasuno's shot**

 _Do you think your the best?"_

 _Sasuno laughs_ **Of course I'm the best man! Those other two are just all talk nothing serious feel me"** _Sasuno says putting his arms behind his head_

 **Sanosuke's Shot**

 _"What's your response about Suno calling himself the best?"_

 **"Ay man Suno is wack if anything I'm the best out of all of em"**

Sasuke and Sanosuke are in Sanosuke's room playing a video game with Sasuke's best friend Naruto.

"Is this 2k17?" Asked Sanosuke

"Yeah" said Naruto

"When Sasuke gets his player on 2k18, I'm gonna has his player, see what kind of attributes he working with"

Sasuke laughed and continued texting his girlfriend

 _"Sasuke who you texting over there?" Asked the camera man_

"His girllllfrieennnd Sakura" teased Naruto, Sasuke threw a pillow at him..hard

"Ow teme!"

 **Sasuke's shot**

 _"Do you have a girlfriend"_

 **I do currently have a girlfriend, we've been together for 3 years and my family loves her, I love her, Sasuno loves her a little _too much"_**

(Video relay of Sasuno and Sakura)

 _Sasuno Sakura and Sasuke were in one of Sasuke's cars. They were on their way back the grocery store for mikoto.. well really it was supposed to be just Sasuke and Sakura going but Sasuno had a kitty crush on Sakura so he tagged along too_

 _"Is it natural?" Sasuno asked peeking over the passenger seat to look at what Sakura was doing on her phone._

 _"Is what natural? My hair? Yes Sasuno my hair is naturally this color" Sakura said amused_

 _"What about the rest of you is that natural!"_

 _"The rest of me? What are you tal-"_

 _"You know! Your chest,body,face butt. You can't have a chest,body,face and butt like that and say it's natural"_

 _Sakura laughed and Sasuke halted the car infront of the uchiha compound harshly making Sasuno fly to the front of the car (always wear seatbelts)_

 _ **Clip #2**_

 _Sasuke, Sanosuke, Sasuno, Naruto, Sakura, Yuki(Sanosuke's girlfriend), Ino (Sakura bff, Naruto's gf) Fagaku and Mikoto were at the beach._

 _Sasuke and Sakura strayed behind the pack and were holding hands_

 _"So are you excited? Your draft month is 3 months away" Sakura asked_

 _"Hn, yeah I wish it would hurry up and get here though" Sasuke said smirking_

 _"Oh really so you aren't nervous" Sakura said tracing his abs with her perfectly manicured nails_

" _Uchiha's never get nervous" Sasuke said dipping his head in Sakura's neck kissing it making her smile. They continued walking hand in hand until Sasuno pushed them apart_

 _"Excuse me gosh" and casually put his arm around Sakura's shoulder "sooooo Sakura you spending the night tonight?"_

 _"Mmm no not tonight why?" Sakura said putting on her sun glasses_

 _"Pleassssse" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled_

 **Sasuke and Sakura's shot**

 _She leads him on, and provokes him to do things he's not supposed to" Sasuke smirked_

 _"I do not lead him on" Sakura said inbetween laughs 'she totally does' Sasuke mouthed at the camera_

 **The next day**

Sakura was with Sasuke in his room he was sitting up at the foot of his bed playing his game while Sakura was laying down at the top of the bed on her phone. A couple minutes later Sasuke's laying down on his phone and Sakura comes back in the room with a bottle of water

"You going to Sasuno's game later? It seems like he always shows off when you're around" Sasuke said with his hands behind his head

"Yeah I'll go, I like watching him play" Sakura made her way over to the bed and straddled Sasuke, he put his hands on her lower back and smirked "listen, I was thinking and next week you know how the family's going on vacation to Hawaii, I wanted you to come"

She leaned down and kissed him "of course I'll go, it's not like it's my first time going on a vacation with you guys anyways"

"Sasu!Saks! Let's hit the road baby Suno's game starts in an hour!" Yelled Fagaku

 **Sasuke's shot**

 _"Would you say that your dad likes to be on time?"_

 **Without a doubt my dad is always on time, maybe a little too early but he just likes to show us how to be more responsible and punctual"**

 **Fugaku's shot**

 **"Punctuality is everything! If you're late you're missing out on experience and wasting time! If you're not punctual then you're not a baller, simple"**

 **Suno's game**

"Alright let's go, let's go hustle!" Yelled fugaku clapping his hands

"Dad it's only a warmup" Said Sanosuke

Sasuke and Sakura came back from the concession stand

"Hey it's Sasuke!"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Can you sign my shirt!"

"When's the next game!"

"Sakura can I get your number!" (That was random)

"Alright! Back up!" Yelled the bodyguards

 **Sakura's shot**

 _"What's it like being Sasuke's girlfriend?"_

 **I mean it's great, he sweet,handsome,protective and an amazing basketball player"**

 _"Is their any bad parts?"_

 **"Only thing bad is the amount of attention he's getting from females now"**

 _"Do you sometimes feel jealous"_

 _Sakura laughed "_ **I guess you can say every know and then, but I know Sasuke would never hurt me"**

"Hey!Hey! Sakura watch me dunk" Yelled Sasuno

"Here we go again, you can't dunk bro!" Chuckled Sasuke who put his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Sasuno dribbled and jumped as high as he could, his hand touched the rim but he couldn't nail the dunk, instead he fell into some chairs making Sasuke and Sanosuke bust out laughing.

 **Sasuno shot**

" _Can you dunk?"_

 **"Man of course I can dunk I just missed that one time on purpose, I felt like making Sakura laugh that's all"**

"Alright boys lets move! Great win tonight, Suno, way to score 30 points today son I'm proud of you! Let's all go out to eat" said Fagaku

 **At Ichiraku's bar and grill**

The seating arrangements was like this

Fagaku

Mikoto

Sanosuke

Yuki

Kakashi (Sasuke manager)

Sasuno

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

Ino

Ken (Fagaku's business partner)

 **1 hour later after a big baller lunch**

"Yo dad, we're gonna go down to the studio we'll catch up with you guys tomorrow" said Sasuke as he entwined his fingers with Sakura's

"Alright son, see you later"


End file.
